


Las grietas bajo la aparente perfección

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Para Seojun todos aquellos que pensaban que Suho era un príncipe o supuesto un caballero, estaban sincera y absolutamente jodidos.¿Qué había de principesco o caballeroso en Suho además de una cara bonita?Definitivamente no existía nada de esto en la forma cómo Suho podía follarle contra el colchón; con una mano sobre su cabeza, enredada en los desordenados y sudorosos mechones oscuros de su cabello mientras le sometía contra la cama.
Relationships: Seojun Han/Suho Lee
Kudos: 23





	Las grietas bajo la aparente perfección

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom. Y en realidad, esto inició como un intento de un OS con un tanto de porno, hasta que me di cuenta que tenía dos hilos de ideas y lo he tenido guardado durante un tiempo, así que he decidido compartir uno de los hilos de trama que surgieron.

La impresión que tenían la mayoría de las personas al ver a Suho por primera vez es que este era un _príncipe_. Uno de esos hombres tan atractivos que las chicas no se cansaban de repetir una y otra vez lo guapo que era, pero que al mismo tiempo, había algo en su expresión y en la forma en la cual se comportaba, que le hacía parecer un tanto frío y distante.

Por otro lado, estaban quienes consideraban que a pesar de su frialdad, Suho podía ser un perfecto caballero. Y esto lo demostraba en sus maneras o en la forma en la que ahora rechazaba a las chicas de una manera mucho más cortés que en el pasado; todo gracias al tiempo que compartió con Jugyeong de quien aprendió a ser más considerado con los sentimientos de las damas, aun cuando su corazón no estuviera en ninguna de ellas.

Sin embargo, para Seojun todos aquellos que pensaban que Suho era un príncipe o supuesto un caballero, estaban sincera y absolutamente jodidos.

¿Qué había de principesco o caballeroso en Suho además de una cara bonita?

Definitivamente no existía nada de esto en la forma cómo Suho podía follarle contra el colchón; con una mano sobre su cabeza, enredada en los desordenados y sudorosos mechones oscuros de su cabello mientras le sometía contra la cama.

Aquel _sí_ que era el rostro del verdadero Suho.

No un tipo a quien muchos valoraban solo por su atractivo. Ni alguien que a veces podía parecer demasiado serio o con una expresión de amargura como si tuviera un palo metido en el culo —o como si le faltara que le metieran «algo»—.

Y es que a través de los años él había logrado conocer al Suho real.

Aquel que era besos ardientes que recorrían de forma ansiosa su piel. Quien era dientes que mordían y le marcaban hasta hacerle maldecir, y amenazar con devolverle el mismo trato la próxima vez; para sentirle latente y desesperado al entregarse.

Aquella era la cara del Suho que le gustaba; la realidad que yacía tras todas sus capas. Un hombre que no tenía ni un ápice de caballero cuando pasaba de follarle de forma apasionada a hacérselo tan lento al punto de que las maldiciones se acumulaban en la punta de su lengua. Todo mientras escuchaba lo que él no podía considerar como otra cosa sino una absurda e incluso casi sosa charla sucia; pero que cuando se trataba de palabras que salían de los labios de Suho; con aquel tono de voz que enviaba un escalofrío por su columna, se convertían en palabras que lograban ponerle tan caliente como la manera en la que este lograba abrirse paso en su interior.

Sí, en verdad aquel bastardo no tenía nada de principesco o caballeroso.

Aunque cuando tras la pasión, Seojun terminaba desecho contra el colchón, sudoroso y cubierto de marcas y Suho le miraba con los labios magullados, el rostro arrebolado y una intensidad que le decía que en la próxima ocasión sería capaz de ceder y abrirse para tomarle tan profundamente como el mismo Seojun lo había hecho… Era en aquellos instantes que se decía a sí mismo que eso estaba bien.

No importaba que Suho no tuviera nada de caballerosidad en la forma cómo podía freírle el cerebro con tan solo una follada, en la que cualquier rastro distinción era arrojado por la ventana al primer beso o a la primera caricia. Después de todo, jamás habría caído por una cara tan bonita como la de un príncipe, ni mucho menos por jodidos modales y cortesía.

La única razón por la que habían terminado así; traspasando los límites de la amistad luego de años de historia entre ambos, era porque bajo la apariencia de Suho, al igual que tras la de él, había mucho más que belleza.

No solo eran los chicos que tenían la jodida «fortuna de ser increíblemente guapos». Eran hombres con heridas y orgullo, miedos y anhelos que muchos parecían olvidar deslumbrados por su apariencia, pero que ellos eran capaces de reconocer en el otro y de aceptar sin intentar juzgar las dolorosas grietas que existían bajo la aparente perfección.


End file.
